secretly dating
by TheRocketRules
Summary: Another AU story. Same universe as my other story. I do not own supergirl


Same universe as my previous story

Dating in secret

Kara and Cat have been dating for the past 4 and a half years. Some of their friends know about them. They were either told or found out on their own. Most of them noticed when Cat was abroad for a student exchange program for 3 months from September till the end of November. During that period Kara was mostly down, mopey or depressed. So, once Cat returned, Kara's mood changed instanteniuosly. She became happy, chipper, and full of life. Cat went abroad 3 years and 3 years everyone had to tolerate Kara's mood. When asked why was she like this, she just says that autumn is not her favourite period.

Once Cat returns, they take a long weekend catching up. They missed each other terribly. December passes quickly, and the exam session starts. They are both really invested in studying and passing the exams. The session last throughout the entire January. Now the waiting for the results starts. For some of the subjects it's torture. It's their last year. They hope they did well on the exams. Every failed exam is a headache plus.

Kara goes abroad for 2 weeks to visit relatives. Now Cat gets to see what it's like to be the one doing the waiting. The days pass quickly, but not quickly enough. They text and skype all the time. It's sort of a routine for them after so much time spent together. As Kara's stay abroad ends the results of the exams come. They passed all of them. Only 6 exams till graduation, all of them from the semester that just started. They are relieved. A weigh comes off their shoulders.

Kara returns. They are reunited once again. February passes and they start talking about the graduation trip. An excursion long 20 days throughout the entire Europe. They decide to go at the end of March. Seemed more practical that way. Kara's friends are a bit angry with her for choosing to go on a different date than them. She has no excuses and to her best friend tells that she is going than to be with her girlfriend. The friend is outraged, shocked. Kara tells her everything and they make up. Kara tells her that she can't tell anyone about this, because her life will be completely ruined.

They take the Europe trip and have a fabulous time. When they return, they start preparing for the exams and the graduation party that will be held at the end of May.

Cat beeing a girly girl buys a dress. Kara buys a suit. They shop for the accessories and are prepared.

While Cat is out of town with some friends Kara goes to her parents house to ask for permission to marry Cat. They give their blessing and together with Cat's brother she shops for an engagement ring.

A week before the party Kara and Cat start rehearsing all types of dances. They want to be prepared for everything. They rehearse the tango the most. It's the most important dance for Kara because at the end she's gonna pop the question and it has to be perfect. They also rehearse that the most because Kara can't dance to save her life, and she wants this to be perfect.

Night of the party.

They arrive around 9 pm. Most of the colleagues and teachers are there. Cat's mother is also there because she is one of their teachers. She's already seen the ring and knows Kara's plan. She knows that Cat doesn't like to dance a lot' and knows that Kara's gonna need all the help she can get to get Cat on the dance floor.

Kara speaks with the singer and asks him to tell her when they are gonna play the tango. She is nervous. She want's to drink, but knows that she has to do this sober. Plus she is the designated driver.

The band plays all kinds of songs, slow, fast, traditional. They announce that the tango is next. Kara asks Cat to dance with her. Cat is reluctant at first, but with her mother's insistence accepts. They dance and laugh. Cat notices that Kara is shaking even though she is smiling. She can almost feel how nervous Kara is.

There are other girls that are dancing the tango together. For them is just a dance but for this two is like the world just stopped.

As the song ends Kara twirls Cat and while she is spinning with the other hand takes the ring out of the pocket, so when Cat stops and the applause echos around them, Cat's eyes are wide open and is staring at the ring. She lifts her gaze and looks at Kara who is smiling.

"I'm not bending down on one knee, and I'm not gonna ask. I'm just going to tell you how much I love you, how my life makes no sense without you in it. We've been separated this year more than the previous ones. That's why I know that I cannot spend another day if you are not in it. I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you in that bar, and I've spent the last 4 and a half years falling more deeply in love with you every single day. I don't care what the others think. They'd say we're too young, or that the same sex marriages are illegal here, but I don't give a damn about it. I love you and I'm tired of hiding it. I want to show the world how much I love you and how much I care for you. So, with no further ado, will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?"

Cat just smiles taken aback with the whole situation and responds with barely a whisper, not trusting her voice "yes".

Kara puts the ring on her ring finger and kisses her passionately. Everyone cheer and applaud. The first to congratulate them is Cat's mother who has taped the whole thing. She goes and gives them both a bone crushing hug. After that everyone else congratulates them. After the party they go home and celebrate.

FIN


End file.
